


Alphas Need Not Apply

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Bottom Jason Todd, Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Intersex Omegas, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Non-Binary Edward Nigma, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-binary character, Omega Edward Nigma, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Vaginal Sex, mentions of Catherine Todd, mentions of Willis Todd, mentions of heat sex, no capes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Edward Nigma and Jason Todd are happy in their relationship, even if some of Edward's PI clients think they need an alpha to satisfy them. After getting home for the day Edward reminds himself and Jason that the pair of them really, really do not need alphas.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Edward Nigma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Alphas Need Not Apply

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read as my husband (who is usually my beat reader) doesn't like reading omegaverse. If you spot any mistakes let me know. Thanks.  
> Enjoy.

There is a lot Jason hates about his life. He hates his dad, the bastard is always in and out of prison. He hates his mum, Cath tries her best but she’s too out of it on heroin most of the time to notice he exists. He hates that he had to go out to work at ten instead of staying in school, but that was the life of most Crime Alley kids. However, there is one shining point of Jason’s life that made him forget his shitty family and that’s his partner.

He’d stumbled, quite literally, upon the older man on his way home from the diner one night after his eighteenth birthday. His first legal job where he worked as many hours as possible and still had to boost tyres to make ends meat. Run off his feet he’d fallen into the other omega and started profusely apologising. Convinced it was an alpha that’d ‘teach him a lesson’ until he’d caught the whiff of scent, or more lack thereof. A trick the more well-off omegas of the Narrows used to disguise themselves as a beta.

Two dinners later and they were officially dating.

Two months, and his new partner answering the door to find him beaten by his dad again, had ended with them living together.

“Babe! Today was fucking awesome! I got to lay into some ex-Gotham Academy grad about Austin and the lecturer said I was the one in the right. You should have seen the little bastards face!” Jason shouts through the flat as he’s kicking off his shoes.

Thanks to his partner he’d been able to get his GED, go to night classes at the local community college and was now doing a teaching qualification with a few literature courses thrown in at Gotham U. His parents were in the past and had no idea all their kid had managed to achieve. The other omega supporting him through it all, including taking longer than most so he could be part-time and work at the same time.

Now he was looking at getting a teaching qualification and teaching literature at a high school. All while being able to come home to his ridiculous partner who managed to use his OCD to build his reputation as the best PI in the state.

He walked into the kitchen, following his nose to the simple pasta dish they were cooking. Wrapping his arms around the thin, tall omega, Jason scented them and pressed a kiss to the back of their neck. Well, as high as he could reach anyway.

“Good evening, I’m glad one of us had a good day.” Eddie said as they stirred the sauce and leant back in Jason’s arms.

“What happened?” Jason asked as they turned in his arms.

Eddie dipped their head down and pulled Jason into a kiss. Quickly consuming every part of him. The scent of arousal bursting into the air from them both.

They eventually pulled back and gazed down at their omega. “A client tried to offer me _services_ for my heat instead of payment, after I had done all the work for them.” Eddie sneered at the memory. They’d fought hard to get to where they were. Working in an alpha and beta dominated industry to become the go-to for the most difficult of cases, working alongside the GCPD to close multiple cold cases due to his diligence. No-one messes with Eddie Nygma if they wanted their skeletons to remain in their closet.

“The fuck?” It wasn’t the first time a client had said such things to Eddie but it shocked him every time. The sheer audacity some people had towards them just because of their designation.

“I explained my partner could more than satisfy me and their response was to laugh and tell me all I smelt of was bitch. Apparently I need an alpha to aid me.” Eddie started muttering under their breath causing Jason to pull them into a kiss.

It was a tactic they’d discovered worked after Eddie’s first relapse with their OCD. When they get stuck in a loop or too deep in a case, Jason pulls them out. The muttering stopping as soon at the first brush of lips.

Eddie walked Jason back to the counter and looked down at him. They pushed him against it so it dig into his lower back. “Stay,” they growled. Not an alpha register but enough command to get Jason wet and heeding his command.

They turned the stove off and turned back to Jason, fire in their eyes and want-mine-need filling the air.

Jason groaned. Gripping Eddie’s shoulders once they were close enough and pulling them back down for another delving kiss. Tongues twisting and fucking as Eddie broke down his barriers and dominated the kiss.

Hands tore as clothes. Both quick to shove down trousers and underwear. Jason getting his hand on the lace panties Eddie was wearing just long enough to groan out “fuck babe,” before he was pushed back harder.

Thighs picked up as he jumped and he wrapped his legs around Eddie’s waist. Too eager and soaking to bother with foreplay. Both of them hard and leaking pre-come as they worked each other up.

Eddie lined up and pushed in. Stretching Jason on their cock and biting his neck as _their_ omega threw his head back.

The stretch was the right side of tight. Enough for Jason to feel it without being painful. Arousal slicking the way and making it easier with every thrust of Eddie’s hips and bite of their teeth.

Jason scratched their back in his desperate scrabble for purchase as Eddie fucked him hard and fast. A quick dirty thing to relieve tension prior to dinner. Their cycles synced and their heats due in two days. Pre-heat making them close to feral around each other.

“Fuck, Eddie, Eddie, please, please, fuck me!” Jason babbled as Eddie picked up the pace. Their hand wrapping around Jason’s cock to jack him off at the same time.

He spilled all over Eddie’s hand in only a handful of tugs. The adrenaline from being judged not good enough to satisfy his Eddie building him up faster. That determination that caused him to survive some of the worst streets in the country now focused in on his partner.

Once Jason was finished Eddie shoved two fingers into his mouth, making his omega clean himself off their hand. Pulling them out so they could pull Jason into a filthy kiss. The taste of their omega’s release being shared enough to get their hips stuttering. Spilling inside that tight heat as deep as possible. Digging nails into the mating gland that only held their marks of heats.

The kiss broke, both panting and gasping in lungfuls of air as the world settled back down around them. The kitchen so dense with the smell of sex and satisfied omegas that they couldn’t bear to stray too far.

Jason’s head flopping down to Eddie’s collarbone as he tried to gather himself.

Eddie’s fingers dancing around his rib cage as he whispered reverent praise.

A soft look shared as Eddie pulled out. Their boxers and panties being pulled back on just to finish dinner. They’d be off again as soon as they were finished. Clothes being too confining during pre-heat and the heat itself.

“That alpha is the one missing out, you are a dream to fuck Darling. Plenty enough to satisfy me.” They said while swatting Jason’s ass. His fingers grazed the wet spot from everything now spoiling Jason’s boxers. “You keep those on and we can go again later.” Eddie breathed the last sentence in Jason’s ear, shivers wracking him as he groaned at the tease. His partner always choosing to be a tease if he could. Still, Jason loved it.


End file.
